Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high velocity projectile launchers or guns as well as an explosive charge assembly specifically suited therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to a gun which utilizes an explosive charge assembly which utilizes low molecular weight gas or plasma to drive a projectile.